


Get Lost

by incorrect19days



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: First Kiss, He tian - Freeform, M/M, Silly boy, get it together, kind of inappropriate, of course you're not straight, old xian, redhead-19 days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrect19days/pseuds/incorrect19days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the straightest thing I've ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Kadie Elder - first time I kissed a boy.

He Tian watched the red haired boy out of thecorner of his eye. 

He’d been watching the basketball game, but hadn’t looked away from He Tian once. 

He’d decided to make it a show. 

He stripped off his shirt and tossed it in the redhead’s direction without looking in that direction for a second. 

He Tian knew he looked good shirtless, he worked on that. 

He felt the boy’s eyes on him. He could practically feel his discomfort, and yet…here he was. 

They paused for a water break, sometimes these things were too easy.   
He took a long drink before using the short hose to wet his head and neck, shaking his head as he stood up. 

For the first time, he looked in the redhead’s direction, and winked as they made eye contact. 

The boy turned bright red and pretended to look at his phone. 

Oh, come on. 

He wasn’t Jian Yi. 

He wasn’t going to hold his hand through this. 

He wanted him, obviously. 

Some things are that easy. 

But, it wouldn’t be as fun if he made the first move. 

He wanted the redhead to do it. 

That way he’d know it was real. 

He wasn’t the confused one here. 

They finished the game. 

The other boy was still, clearly, enthralled by his phone. 

He Tian approached him, wondering what his excuse would be for why he was here, when there was clearly no reason for him to be. 

He grabbed his shirt, using it to dry off before shoving it into his bag, pulling out the fresh one he’d brought, and sitting down on the bench. 

‘Why are you here?’

‘I was…’ 

‘Why are you here?’

‘I wanted to talk to you.’

‘Here I am.’ 

‘Right…good…’

The redheaded boy glanced around for a moment. 

‘Can we take a walk?’

He Tian motioned for him to take the lead. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes. 

He Tian walked quietly beside him. 

The red haired boy led them into the grass in the middle of an entirely empty park. 

Ok, you’re being sneaky, got it. 

‘What did you want to talk about.’

He hesitated, looking miserable. 

‘I’m not gay.’ 

Of course. Of course this was the conversation they were having. 

He couldn’t care less about helping this kid validate his heterosexuality. 

‘That’s nice.’

‘Really, I’m not.’

‘Really, that’s nice.’

‘…’

‘What are you expecting me to say?’

‘I don’t know…I just…’

‘You just what? You’re not gay. That’s great, congratulations. Is that why you brought me here? Is this how you’re breaking the news to everyone?’

‘…It’s just…you’re always…’

‘You’re right, it is just, and I am always. I get it. I fuck with you, I flirt with you. I’m sorry I’ve made you uncomfortable. You don’t need to defend your sexuality to me, because I don’t care at all.’

‘I…’

‘Look, I like you, I do. You’re attractive, you’re funny, you’re fun to be around when you aren’t so fucking uptight. It’s not a big deal. It’s just a crush, I’ll get over it. If you don’t want to hang out with me anymore, that’s fine. I understand. Is there anything else you’d like to tell me? I’ve officially gone out of my way here and I’d like to make it home at some point.’

The kid blushed, he clearly had more to say, but He Tian figured he’d pretty much heard it all. 

‘Look, if you have something to say to me, say it. I get it. I’m gay, you’re straight, you’re uncomfortable when I flirt with you, so I’ll stop. We could have had this conversation over…’

For the first time in a long time, he was completely caught off guard as the redhead grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him, hard. 

He Tian placed a hand on the back of his head and kissed him back with everything he’d felt since the day they met. 

He forced himself to be nice about this, since this was clearly very difficult for the other boy. 

He refrained from unbuckling his jeans. 

He stopped himself from maneuvering them to the ground. 

He didn’t pull back to run his tongue up the other boy’s neck. 

He didn’t push his shirt up as he pulled him out of his pants.

He certainly didn’t kiss down from his chest to his stomach and take him into his mouth…he didn’t do any of the things he’d imagined so many times. 

He simply kissed the boy back. 

Maybe Jian Yi had rubbed off on him.

When they both pulled back, panting. 

‘That was the straightest thing I’ve ever seen, ’ he teased, pulling the other boy into a hug, sighing in relief as he wrapped his arms around He Tian’s waist and relaxed, just a bit. 

For the first time, in a long time, he didn’t know what to say.


End file.
